


Body Art

by HistoricalTears



Series: Lams compilation [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Artist John, Innocent Fluff, M/M, john likes to write on Alex's body, writer alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HistoricalTears/pseuds/HistoricalTears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is an artist with magnificent talent. His boyfriend, a writer who works non-stop, writes all about how his boyfriend's drawings and paintings are beautiful. Then John gets the idea of drawing and painting on Alexander's torso for practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Art

**Author's Note:**

> Because I really like Lams and the fact that Laurens can draw

Wads of paper balls filled the wast basket of the office. Mixtures of words and drawings marred the papers thrown. John Laurens and Alexander Hamilton both shared an office together, but Alex is the one that uses it the most, being practically locked in there and unable to get out unless John pulls him out the room.

Currently, Alex was spending time in the office, scribbling some things onto a piece of paper before crumbling it and throwing it away. He pulled out another paper and began writing once more, typing a few things down in his laptop in front of him he felt was decent. 

"Alex!" Exclaimed John as he barged into the office, startling his small boyfriend.

"John! I told you not to scare me like that" Alex said, recovering from being startled by his own boyfriend's barging. "What do you want, John?" He asked.

"I want to try something new for art. It's painting on the body, but of course I need a model" John gestured Alex and took his hand. "Alex, can you be my art model for this new body art?"

Alexander looked at his boyfriend and raised an eyebrow. "Did you buy the correct paint for this..... project?"

"Yes, I made sure of it" John said, smiling.

"Alright, what do I have to do?"

John grinned and pulled Alex to their bed room where he laid down a tarp. "I only want to try out your torso to get the hang of it. So can you take your shirt off for me?" Alex blushed and began to remove his (well John's) sweatshirt and the t-shirt underneath. John took a hair tie and began pulling Alex's red hair back, kissing his neck as he did so. "Okay, lay on the tarp" he instructed.

"I'm having second thoughts about this" Alexander said, laying down on the tarp, facing the ceiling.

John straddled his boyfriend's hips and grinned down at him, kissing his lips softly. Alex smiled and chuckled. John took the black paint and began making an outline of what he wanted on his boyfriend's torso. "Alex stop giggling!" John laughed and held Alex still.

"I can't help it. The brush is tickling me" Alexander giggled.

A couple of more traces with the black paint and John began to paint different colors along Alex's body. After almost 2 hours of laying completely still on the ground and having a paintbrush graze over his body, Alex was able to sit up and look at the work John did. The front of his torso looked almost like a church's stain glass windows.

"Wow. John this is amazing. You never fail to awe me with your art" Alex said and kissed John. "Maybe, with a little more practice, I'll allow you to do a full body painting on me" 

John grinned and kissed Alexander again, holding his waist. "You better believe that I'll be doing a full body painting on you" he said with a grin.


End file.
